Comprensión
by OlivierCash
Summary: Por alguna razón que Inaho era incapaz de comprender, siempre acababa visitando a Slaine. Inaho/Slaine.


**Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece, fue creada por Olympus Knights y A-1 Pictures.**

* * *

Nada más entrar en el coche, puso ver esa mirada dirigida a él. Últimamente su hermana no paraba de dirigirle esa mirada que si bien podría resultar molesta, comprendía. A decir verdad, él también se sentía inquieto en lo referente a la situación. Eso sí, no tenía ni la más mínima gana de transmitirle esa preocupación a Yuuki. Primero, porque ni él mismo era capaz de comprender con absoluta seguridad qué estaba pasando y segundo, porque no quería preocuparla.

—Es la tercera vez que vas esta semana —remarcó, él lo sabía, podía recordar algo tan sencillo como eso—. ¿Por qué sigues yendo?

Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad antes de responder. Su hermana aún no había arranchado el coche, lo que le indicó que quería tener esa conversación y quería tenerla ya.

—Como te he dicho las otras cincuenta y ocho veces que me has hecho esa pregunta, siento curiosidad por él— contestó con la misma tranquilidad e impasibilidad de todas las otras veces.

Yuuki se veía consternada, cada vez que él le pedía que le llevara se veía así. Tanto que comenzaba a plantearse dejar de pedirle que lo acompañara, parecía no sentarle bien. Además, ella tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer antes de dedicarse a llevar a su hermano en coche a los sitios.

—Naho —habló inquieta—. Puedo comprender que te interese en cierta manera, pero esto ya es demasiado, vas muchas más veces de las necesarias.

No, no iba más veces de las necesarias, porque cada vez que iba comprendía menos al rubio y sentía la obligación de volver. De volver a hablar con él, a intentar comprenderlo, no lo comprendía y le molestaba no comprender las cosas. Por eso necesitaba ir.

—Voy las veces que tengo que ir —la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, para intentar tranquilizarla—. Sé de tu preocupación por que pueda volver a dispararme, pero te prometo que eso es absolutamente imposible.

—Nunca se sabe por dónde puede salir —insistió Yuuki.

—Te aseguro que las probabilidades de que eso ocurra son cero, me he encargado personalmente de que así sea.

Al final, Yuuki asintió un poco más tranquila. De todas formas, mientras volvían a casa, Inaho le explicó todas y cada una de las causas por la que no corría peligro estando cerca de Slaine. Incluso añadió todas las posibles variables en las que podría tener cierto peligro, sumado a sus planes para superar esas adversidades. Si bien Yuuki no llegó a confiarse del todo, pareció comprender que su hermanito no corría un peligro demasiado grave. Aunque Inaho le prometió que no haría más de tres visitas semanales, algo que en el fondo le fastidió un poco, pero si era por mantener a su hermana tranquila, merecía la pena.

—¿Es qué aún no te cansas de mí?

Miró al rubio que tenía delante suyo, estaba más delgado que la última vez que lo había visitado, aspecto que le preocupó. Sin embargo, dirigió su mirada a la partida de ajedrez, pocos eran los días en los cuales Slaine estaba dispuesto a mover las fichas. Para su fortuna, ese era uno de esos días. Tenía la certeza de que si jugaban al ajedrez, sería capaz de comprenderlo un poquito mejor analizando sus movimientos y jugadas. Movió una de sus fichas.

—Te veo más delgado, ¿has vuelto a dejar de comer? —le preguntó al rubio.

—Me inquieta mucho que te fijes en eso —aseguró Slaine molesto.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

—Tú tampoco y no me he quejado —contraatacó el preso.

—No, no me canso de ti —contestó Inaho con resignación.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Slaine.

—Me debes una respuesta antes de que te responda.

Slaine se rió un poco, sintiéndose pillado. Era agradable verlo reír, de normal cuando estaban juntos solía mirarlo con cara de odio, disgusto o demás sensaciones catalogadas como malas. Por eso el verlo reír le resultó agradable, sumado a que tenía una sonrisa bonita y sus ojos brillaban de una manera encantadora.

—Sí, he dejado de comer durante unos días —contestó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Inaho, queriendo realmente saber la respuesta. No era la primera vez que el rubio estaba sin comer.

—Antes de responderte yo a ti, tú debes responderme a mí —contraatacó con una amable sonrisa.

En ocasiones Inaho sintió que Slaine era especialmente borde con él. Por lo menos era lo que pudo deducir tras haberle preguntado a Selium y Edeributto sobre la personalidad del rubio. Aunque a decir verdad, no podía culparlo por ello.

—Me resultas interesante, siempre me has parecido interesante —contestó, no quiso admitir lo mucho que pensaba en él o lo mucho que ansiaba comprenderlo. Todo eso Slaine no tenía porqué saberlo—. Tu turno— dijo, antes de que Slaine pudiera comentar o intentar ahondar en lo que había dicho.

—Quería comprobar si era capaz de notar si perdía peso— Inaho se sintió totalmente descolocado ante esas palabras, tanto que ni se le ocurrió preguntarle a Slaine el porqué de estas—. Y antes de que me preguntes, sencillamente me dio por confirmar hasta que nivel me observas.

Inaho asintió extrañado e incluso un poco sonrojado por ello. Le avergonzaba toda esa situación de una manera que no podía describir. Pero por lo menos Slaine parecía contento, así que algo bueno que se llevaba de esa bochornosa situación. Aun con todas, consiguió volver a ponerse su máscara de impasibilidad y actuar como si nada de eso tuviera verdadera importancia.

—Creo que era bastante obvio que lo iba a notar.

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo saber algo que comprobar ese algo.

Ahí tuvo que asentir, dándole la razón. Miró con detenimiento al rubio, quien pareció dar por finalizada la conversación y dirigió su atención al juego. Sin duda, cuanto más rato pasaba con él, menos lo entendía, pero quería entenderlo, su mayor problema radicaba en que la razón por la que ansiaba comprenderlo se había ido diluyendo poco apoco. En la actualidad incluso se permitían esos momentos de extraña intimidad en los que los guardias permanecían afuera. Un privilegio que fue ganando poco a poco, permitiendole tener una relación más privada con el otro. Era extraño, porque era incapaz de comprender aquello que lo unía a ese rubio y porqué ansiaba pasar más y más tiempo con él. Buscaba comprender eso, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no encontraba una respuesta lógica o la única respuesta lógica que poseía, no podía ser verdad.

—Jaque mate —anunció el rubio contento.

Miró el tablero y efectivamente, el otro había ganado. Analizó la jugada, la cual en su vida habría planeado. A veces, muy de vez en cuando, Slaine hacía ciertas cosas que se salían totalmente de todas las opciones barajadas por Inaho. A lo mejor era eso lo que le atraía tanto al rubio.


End file.
